(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Fast communication services based on the information superhighway, e.g., the internet, are expected to evolve, from simpler services for hearing and speaking such as a current telephone service, to audio and video multimedia services utilizing digital terminals for processing characters, voices, and images quickly. Furthermore, such services are expected to eventually include 3D communication services that enable realistic and stereoscopic viewing and hearing, overcoming the temporal and spatial limitations of current technology.
Typically, a 3D image is expressed by a principle of stereo vision between two eyes. Binocular disparity (i.e., a disparity of image perceived at each of the two eyes that is caused because they are separated by a distance of about 65 mm) plays an important role in establishing a stereoscopic effect. That is, when left and right eyes view different 2D images and the two images are transmitted to the brain, the brain combines the two images to perceive depth from the original 2-D images. Such ability is usually called stereography.
Techniques using the binocular disparity in 3D image displays are typically categorized, depending on a necessity for spectacles, as stereoscopic schemes, examples of which include a polarization scheme and a time divisional scheme, and autostereoscopic schemes, examples of which include a parallax barrier scheme and a lenticular scheme.
Typical autostereoscopic image display devices are widely used by disposing lenticular lenses on a liquid crystal display. According to the autostereoscopic image display device, the viewer is directly shown the screen without the need for additional glasses when viewing the stereoscopic image, however the image transmitted to the right eye and the image transmitted to the left eye are not distinctly distinguished such that there is a drawback that the stereoscopic effect is decreased.
On the other hand, according to the typical stereoscopic image display device, the additional glasses must be worn such that there is a drawback that the cost is increased, however a mass of people may simultaneously enjoy 3D images from a wide variety of viewing locations, and the image transmitted to the right eye and the image transmitted to the left eye are clearly distinguished such that there is a merit that the stereoscopic effect is clearly perceived.